


Flipped Upside Down

by klutzy_girl



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam flipped Eddie's world upside down after she barrelled into his life.





	Flipped Upside Down

Sam had flipped Eddie’s world upside down, and much to his horror (maybe - she had become one of his best friends, after all, not that he’d ever admit it), he was head over heels in love with her. She was an actress! He wasn’t supposed to fall for an actress of all people, but Sam was kind and caring, and threw herself into solving their cases because they mattered to her. “I know you’re staring at me,” Sam hissed as she stared through her binoculars.

He laughed. “I am not,” he lied.

“Eddie,” she warned.

“Sorry, all knowing one,” Eddie teased.

“Shut up! The guy’s leaving.” They had to follow him, and Sam wasn’t about to let their suspect get away if she could help it.

“How many times have I warned you about putting yourself in danger?” Eddie really didn’t like that but they had been lucky so far (it’d run out eventually, though).

“Not to do it but when do I ever listen to you? Go!” Sam only relaxed when Eddie floored it, and they took off after their guy, hoping they wouldn’t let him know he was being followed.

Unfortunately, he figured it out pretty quickly and deliberately ran them off the road, which led to Sam’s temporary hospitalization because of minor injuries. “You need to be more careful! Do you know how fortunate we are you weren’t hurt worse?” he ranted.

Unamused, Sam only smiled at him. “All I ended up with is a broken wrist and some bruises. Eddie, you have to stop worrying so much. I’m fine. Yes, it was scary but I’ll get over it. We got our guy in the end, didn’t we?”

“Only because the idiot injured himself when he ran into us.” A furious Eddie started pacing back and forth.

Sam held up her hand. “One, please stop - you’re making me dizzy. Two, what’s this really about?”

He stopped dead in his tracks. “What?” he asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t play stupid. I know we’re friends - you’ve become one of my best friends, actually - but this about more than that. What’s really on your mind?” she asked him, intending to get an answer.

Eddie floundered, unsure how to proceed. “Nothing,” he lied, trying desperately to backtrack.

“Eddie Valetik, tell me right now,” Sam demanded, intent on getting her way. She wasn’t about to let him get away with this without telling her his problem.

Eddie could have found a lie and ran with it but his mind was blanking and he knew he had to tell her the truth. “Do I have to?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Sorry about your luck.” Her wrist was starting to throb, and she wanted to leave the hospital but she needed to know what Eddie was hiding first.

“You’re insufferable sometimes, you know that, right?”

“I’ve been told. Now stop stalling.” Sam waited expectantly, wishing he’d just hurry up and spill already so they could go home.

“Fine. I love you. You happy now?”

Now Sam was the one in shock and her mouth dropped open. “You love me?” she asked, her voice cracking.

“Yeah. You flipped my world upside down, Sam Swift, and I haven’t been able to right it since,” he finally admitted, waiting for her to reject him. How could she love someone like him?

Sam squealed and would have launched herself at Eddie if she wasn’t in so much pain. “You love me! I can’t believe this is happening. I love you too, by the way. Now kiss me.”

Eddie’s stomach was doing somersaults due to anxiety but he grinned at her. “As you wish,” he told her before leaning in for their first real kiss.

They left the hospital as a couple, their relationship on new ground. And Sam kept on delving into cases head first but she was more cautious after her injury (Eddie doted on her because of it, with minimal complaints). They were in love and kicking ass/solving crimes together, and it worked for them.


End file.
